


[Podfic] and we will not fear what hands like ours can do

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cute, Gen, Music, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "and we will not fear what hands like ours can do" by trellYou are a conversation.





	[Podfic] and we will not fear what hands like ours can do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and we will not fear what hands like ours can do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950167) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Intro Music** : [In Memoriam by The Oh Hellos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF2HaPzzGm8)

 **Outro Music** : [Ode To Kulele by Mal Blum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94O9Aus6h0)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AndWeWillNotFearWhatHandsLikeOursCanDo/and%20we%20will%20not%20fear%20what%20hands%20like%20ours%20can%20do.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:10:58  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/AndWeWillNotFearWhatHandsLikeOursCanDo/and%20we%20will%20not%20fear%20what%20hands%20like%20ours%20can%20do.m4b) | 16 MB | 0:10:58


End file.
